1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent or semitransparent jelly-like cosmetic composition, and more particularly to a transparent or semitransparent jelly-like cosmetic composition comprising a monoalkyl phosphate having a .beta.-branched alkyl group, being highly safe and having good moisturizing effect, that is, an association structure is formed on the skin surface and the hair, so that moisture and oil are remained even after the cosmetic composition is washed away with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a method of preparing a transparent or semitransparent jelly-like cosmetic composition, have been known, for example, (1) a method wherein an oil is added into a system of a nonionic surface active agent/water/polyol (Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 37709/1986), (2) a method wherein a water-soluble polymer such as a carboxyvinyl polymer is employed, and (3) a method wherein an oil is gelled with a fatty acid soap, dextrin fatty acid ester, or the like. As a conventional method of allowing a surface active agent to remain on the skin or hair, is known (4) a method wherein a cationic surface active agent is incorporated into a cosmetic composition as in the case of a rinsing agent.
However, because the stability of the system in the method (1) is liable to be affected by temperature, the method has some disadvantages, such as the temperature stability is poor and the type of oil to be incorporated is restricted. Since, in the method (2), an oil cannot be added, the affinity of the prepared cosmetic composition to the skin and so on is not good, and when the cosmetic composition is washed with water, nothing remains on the skin and so on. The cosmetic composition prepared by the method (3) makes one's skin feel a glow because of fatty acid ester oils involved therein. Further, since the composition is highly hydrophilic and can be easily washed away with water, only the oil remains disadvantageously on the skin or hair. In the case of the method (4), there is a little doubt about the safety of cationic surface active agents to be incorporated, and the feeling of after use of the cosmetic composition is not good due to the sliminess of the cationic surface active agent involved therein.
Therefore, it has been desired to develop a transparent or semitransparent jelly-like cosmetic composition that is free from the above disadvantages and has a high moisturizing effect.